


Death's Embrace

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Deathy betrays his tribe and Greatness has feelings, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oops, Unrequited Love, age differences work differently with dragons shush let me have my drama, look i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: "Deathbringer," she gasps. "Why? Why throw it all away, for a RainWing?"He blinks at her slowly. One, twice. Thinking, before a ghostly smile flickers across his features."Deathbringer," Greatness demands. "What does she mean to you?"Aka, I can find unrequited feelings in anything and rereading The Dark Secret gave me Feels™
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), One-Sided Deathbringer/Greatness (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Death's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the summary and the tags.

_No_. There was no way Deathbringer would betray them like this. He's loyal, he's brave, he knew what they had to do.

Who was she fooling. She'd known Deathbringer since he was a dragonet. He was loyal, yes, but foolishly so. He'd follow his heart to the ends of the continent, and risk everything to protect what he loved.

But she'd hoped...

_No_.

Greatness hurried along the hallways, feeling heat crawl along her scales as she descends. The volcano under her talons was worryingly hot, the stone sending waves of uncomfortable warmth towards her underbelly.

Finally, she reached a set of stairs and hurried down, catching a glimpse of the quivering RainWing queen. Well, one of their queens.

Greatness moved past her. A RainWing was hardly the focus of her concern. At least not _this_ one.

At the end of the row of cells, she found him. Deathbringer was coiled gracefully in the tiny cage, chains leashing him to the bars. He watched her with those dark, haunting eyes, as she neared him and stopped.

Greatness tilted her head, studying him, trying to find an explanation is his expression. Ultimately, she found nothing.

"Hello, Greatness," he said finally, nodding his head. His voice finally broke her.

"Deathbringer," she gasped. "Why? Why throw it all away, for a RainWing?"

He blinked at her slowly. One, twice. Thinking, before a ghostly smile flickered across his features.

"Deathbringer," Greatness demanded. " _What does she mean to you?_ "

He looked away.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he said softly.

" _Deathbringer_ ," she repeated, trying her hardest to sound like a Queen. " _What does she mean to you?_ "

It was his turn to study her, those dark amber eyes searching.

"The world."

Greatness stared at him, stunned. She'd believed Vengeance, but to hear Deathbringer confirm it...

"I see," Greatness heard herself say. She took a step back. "I'd thought..."

"I know," he said. Almost as an afterthought, "I'm sorry."

Greatness turned, feeling the tears that threatened to fall. "Goodbye, Deathbinger."

He didn't say anything as she left.

~･~~✧~~･~

Glory, that was her name. The feisty, sarcastic, protective RainWing that had stolen his heart. It was almost funny, how the greatest assassin in Pyrrhia fell in love with one of his targets.

It was funny how when he finally allowed himself to care, she had to be the one who threatened his entire tribe.

But, looking back, Deathbringer didn't regret anything. He didn't regret flirting with her when they first met, instead of killing her straight away. He didn't regret trying to kill Blaze instead. He didn't regret following the Dragonets of Destiny, or saving her from the prisons. (Although Glory would argue that _she_ had saved _herself._ )

The only thing he did regret was getting caught.

_Come on Glory,_ he thought. _I gave you the opportunity. Now go save your tribe._

It'd be nice if she would save him too, but he doubted it. Why would she rescue the annoying, bothersome NightWing assassin who tried to kill her friends?

(When she did save him, he couldn't quite stop the smile from crossing his face.)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo that was fun! I wrote this in one sitting, so let me know if there are any errors. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, thank you guys for reading!


End file.
